Rainbows on Flags
by I SingOnly4MyAngel
Summary: Modern AU, the trio at Pride! Written for June 2018.


"Are we really doing this?" asked Phoebe nervously.

"Yes, we really are," replied Sibella. "And we have the flag to prove it."

Every June, the streets of the city were flooded with people and rainbow colours, standing proudly as they declared themselves either a part of or an ally of the LGBTQ+ community. This year, Monty, Phoebe, and Sibella would join them. Sibella had been planning outfits for the three of them a week in advance, and had bought a massive flag striped in light blue, muted red, and black featuring the design of a gold infinity symbol within a white heart in the centre.

Despite Sibella's enthusiasm, Phoebe was anxious. She recognised the truth of their relationship, but she was not necessarily prepared to share it with the rest of the world. They had not spoken that defining word to anyone besides each other, and Phoebe was not overly excited to have a flag advertising it.

The brunette had needed time before she was able to come to terms with the word "bisexual". But the word "polyamorous" just felt... wrong somehow, inappropriate even. Sibella, on the other hand, had embraced both terms fully. She had realised several years ago that she was attracted to both men and women, and she was glad to have a word that described her realtionship with Monty and Phoebe. To her, it made their relationship seem valid. Phoebe, however, had ignored and supressed the way she felt towards other women for her entire life. Until she realised that she was in love with Sibella. The blonde had changed everything for her, but Phoebe saw no reason to share it publicly.

As she thought about her, Phoebe looked over at Sibella. The blonde wore pale blue denim shorts and a white crop top, printed with "love is love" in rainbow colours. Curled hair and a bold red lip with silver hooped earings and a white braided choker completed the ensemble. She really was beautiful. And Phoebe truly did love her.

The blonde caught Phoebe's eye and saw the concern in her gaze. She knew that look.

"What are you afraid of, my love?" Sibella asked, stepping close to the brunette.

"What if..." Phoebe chewed her bottom lip. "What if this is a mistake? What if this is wrong, and people tell us so?"

"What if what's wrong?" Monty chimed in.

"This- _us!_ " Phoebe looked up at Sibella, her eyes shining with tears.

"Oh, darling." Sibella rested a gentle hand on the brunette's cheek. "Firstly, nothing about this is wrong. We love each other, well and truly, and no one's opinion of our relationship would change it." She tucked a stray ringlet behind Phoebe's ear.

"Secondly," she continued. "No one is going to pass any judgement on us today. Pride is a place of love and acceptance, where everyone is welcome, no matter who they love. You needn't fear the opinions of anyone there. I promise, you'll find no scorn, only acceptance and support."

"I'm just... frightened."

"I know, darling," Sibella spoke softly. "And I'm not surprised, given the way you were brought up, the way they treated your brother. But not everyone thinks the way your parents do. Let's go prove that to the part of you that's frightened."

"We'll be right there with you the whole time." Monty crossed the rug to join them.

"And if anyone says anything you don't like, they'll have me to deal with." Phoebe gave a slight smile at that- she knew that Sibella was a force to be reckoned with.

"Alright," Phoebe declared, one hand entwining with Sibella's and the other holding Monty's. "Let's do this."

The actual parade and event was mostly a blur of rainbows when Phoebe tried to recall it. There was so much to look at, so much to take in. And though she was shoulder to shoulder with thousands of people, she had rarely felt safer in her life. People cheered them on when they saw Sibella's flag, some even applauded.

One thing that stood out from the mass of colours was the pathetically tiny group of counter-protesters. At first, Phoebe was hurt by their presence. But then she looked around her and realised that amongst literal thousands of people, only a dozen or so were opposed to the event.

She remembered Sibella's breath against her ear, whispering, "Let's teach them a lesson, shall we?" Sibella had brought her in front of the protestors and shouted something to get their attention before she pulled Phoebe up against her and kissed her passionately. Phoebe had the fleeting thought that she ought to be mortified by this display, but immediately found that she did not care, and she pushed back slightly against Sibella's mouth, returning the kiss and listening to a round of applause rise behind them.

Phoebe did not think about anyone observing the kiss until Sibella came running into the living room the next afternoon.

"Look!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We made the news!"

She handed Phoebe her phone and there on the screen was a perfect image of the two of them, lips locked together. The protestors were out of focus behind them, and while Phoebe's hand was resting on Sibella's neck, her thumb at her jawline, Sibella's hand was raised, her middle finger thrust defiantly into the air.

Phoebe laughed, her smile bright and her joy genuine. She set the phone to the side before leaning in to kiss Sibella.


End file.
